rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Teal Bonnivier
Teal Bonnivier is played by Isabel Rezende. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Teal (like Tee-al) or Teale (sounding like Tee-Elle) Bonnivier (Bon-ni-vi-er: means ambitious, wisdom, idealism, curiosity, generosity, tolerance and intuition) / Teal, Teale T, B, Bonnie/ The Sun of Atlas (how the family is known). Sexuality Genderfluid, born female, walks many times as a boy but as well as a girl (even though a little less, nowadays). Hasn't find his/hers preference but has a more tendency to fall for women. Aura Colour w/ Hex Code Teal, 45ffff Affiliation/Occupation Atlas/Student, Heir or Heiress and Daddy's hunting puppy. Semblance Doppelgänger - capable of altering his/her looks, shape, hair, voice, colour, gender, race and even clothes. Can't turn into objects, nor animals (or at least not yet this last part, only available when with Simulacrum around 1000) weapons may be part of the clothing but doesn’t necessarily make them able to shoot, however a knife will still be sharp. Weapon Sharp-Shooter: sniper rifle that turns into an enormous sword. It handles all kind of dusts, shooting like a normal dust weapon would but it can also use dust in sword form. Here's the link: https://crosmirsketch.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Fan-Weapon-Sharp-Shooter-MK2-walkthrough-441217900 Skills Sword willing, far shooting, dust managing and natural beauty (not really a skill). Weaknesses Lack of attention, inability of determining emotions and drugs/drinks, she'll take anything as long as it seems fun, which can sometimes go terribly bad. Appearance Link(girl-tea): http://www.bizhizu.cn/bizhi/20280.html Link(girl-angel): https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/465981892668188447/ Link(boy-suit): https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2725139 Link(boy-cool): https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/758082549748649508/ Height He- 5'9, she- 5'7 (most times)/also capable of altering. Race Caucasian/ alterable Body Type Regular, boyish, and girlish/Changeable. Hair Usually light gold blond (e) (most times), long and occasionally in a braid (as a girl), short (when a boy) with bangs in both, yet separated to the side has a guy. She occasionally wears a ribbon when with her hair straighten down, extremely strong that he carries around his arm (and her when using a braid). Eye Colour Bluish Teal (Changes) Outfit Many but here are the main two. Male form: https://abd-illustrates.tumblr.com/post/147041026370/so-the-rwby-alternate-outfits-have-me-so-jazzed Female form: https://xinfxnitex.deviantart.com/ Personality Overview Usually calm, it's not a good sign when he/she is anxious or with fear of something. She is also very ambitious but not really competitive. She/he has a small danger wish though, often looking for trouble but in a way that it doesn't destroy his/hers reputation. Quirks Lighting a lighter. Voice He: Matthew Mercer- Anarchy (Batman: Arkham… not sure) She: Tara Strong – Batgirl (DCAU) Theme Halsey and Imagine Dragons - Gasoline Believer. Backstory Always a weird family. A very strong Atlasian Family that rules over the dust market besides military weaponry and advanced technology. It’s extremely made for show. Indoors though, they barely even communicated. Teal has two other brothers, one older that accused of being crazy joined the army and a younger handicapped one and therefore incapable of being the Heir of the family. Born a woman, the family was doomed to end as soon as Teal got married (since the probability of her husband taking his name is very low), however that was before Teal's semblance appeared. The first to see this semblance was her unstable, depressed, intoxicated mother. Teal started aiding her mother, not as herself but as a male version of her. Her father smiled upon such ability and so it was born a twin out of nowhere. Teal was the name he got, leaving her to become Teale, to distinguish both. Immediately popularity increased. People adored Teal. Unlike his brothers he seemed to be the perfect boy and Teale, well she was the most beautiful and caress woman. Teal became a symbol of the falling family during the day being glorified. But during the night, there is still business to take care of in Atlas and so he became an efficient weapon of his father will to cause fear to those who attempted to spit on the Bonnivier's legacy. He has been extremely well trained by many private tutors and by the best school teachers around Remnant. However with all this power something fatigued Teal, the boredom. And so the nights started, the forbidden escapes, the affairs here and there, the occasional minor attacks. Life seems good. Student at Atlas thanks to daddy, great grades. Two lives in one with a ton of secret. Additional Notes Two possible endings: Revelation or Revolution. In one she admits her semblance to the world, in the other things go wild. Gallery Teale and Teal.jpg Teale.jpg Teal Full.jpg Teale Angel.jpg Teal Other Outfit.jpg Teal Outfit.jpg Teale Outfit.png Teal Weapon.png Teal Color.png Category:Characters